Reverse Roles
by xXxAuthorSunflowerGirl011xXx
Summary: Nejiten. Naruto's actual OTP. Whose the one infatuated? Neji can deal with all the rumors and ships thrown at him , but when it comes to Tenten how long can he keep things the same?
1. Chapter 1

It was weird how people just assumed that Tenten was infatuated with him. He got it all the time. Sly looks, whispers behind his back. Women staring them down the street as they both walked home. It wasn't until he talked to Naruto, that he realized even some of his close friends thought there was something between them.

" _I'm just saying Neji, it looks like she's into you." Naruto twinkling eyes shone as he slurped down the rest of his ramen._

 _It was one of the few times they both weren't on a mission and Naruto suggested Ichiraku to catch up. After everything that happened in the war and his near death experience, all his friends seemed very touchy feely with him. It was rather annoying._

" _We've been a close team since our genin days. The same as you and Sakura." He replied shortly._

" _I guess, but you know I always thought you two were different."_

" _Hn"_

" _I mean you're my OTP…"_

" _Your what?"_

It had been a couple days since that conversation with Naruto, but he couldn't seem to get it out of his mind. Sure they were close, but so was she and Lee. She never acted like a school girl with a crush like Ino or Sakura. He didn't even think she has ever been interested in anyone. Except weapons and maybe Tsunade.

He was making his way to the training grounds, he didn't want to be late for their spar. On his way there he saw Lee racing the Town in a hand stand with Gai Sensei who had a giant bolder on his wheelchair. He shook his head. Nothing would stop those two. No matter how ridiculous.

The cool afternoon breeze, traveled across the trees of Konoha. Shaking a rhythm out of the branches. He watched a particular leaf flow in the current, tangling itself in her pretty hair.

She was sitting under a large oak tree, her legs cross. She was just a bit far off from where they usually trained. His feet had unconsciously started walking to her. Her eyes were close and he could tell that she was far off in her meditation.

He couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. Her hair, for once were out of her signature buns. Her long and luscious brown locks, rivaled the length of his own. It fell in wispy little waves, shining different shades of brown in the light. She probably had a migraine. She usually didn't put it down marking it as "impractical". He rolled his eyes, every time she told anyone that, she would pointedly look at his own hair. She was just jealous that his hair was never out of place and was silky and perfect.

The wind gently pulled at her hair revealing a long scar just across her right shoulder. Her black tank top dragged across it, nearly falling off her shoulder. He vaguely remember how she got that one. It was a couple missions back. They were tracking an illegal organization who was using the aftermath of the war as a cover to transport illegal drugs.

 _They were stopping the carriage that had the presumed drugs where it head for the land of mist. It turned out to be a trap. The head boss heard his plan was tipped off, so he set up an ambush. They took the mission as partners (just like always), not thinking it would be too dangerous. They were outnumbered. Of course, thinking back he remembered the wicked excitement that crossed her face. This was baby food compared to the battlefield they were on months before. Weapons were thrown everywhere and she was sporting a very lethal looking halberd. He wiped out many of the attackers, but he watched as someone snuck up on Tenten. He easily blocked the attack with his palm strike. Distracted he didn't have enough recovery time to block an attack that was heading for him. Tenten ran in front of him and took the blow. He remember seeing blood flow down her white shirt, as she struck them with the side of her halberd, knocking them out. Needless to say, he went a little psycho. He destroyed anything in his path as she patched herself up._

" _Neji, don't take all of them down! I want to get in the fight too!" She yelled at him, annoyed._

" _And we need one of them awake for interrogation!" She added hastily._

 _It was a wonder he even heard her in his red haze. After torturing the base location out of the poor sucker who wasn't down from Neji's rampage, they were off to go destroy. Tenten did most of the work because she felt she didn't get to do much before. Neji, reluctantly let her go all crazy on the base._

Funny thing was, Tenten liked to think of that as a funny memory. She dubbed it "The time the Hyuga had more passive aggressive issues and wasn't fourteen". He hated it, he was unhappy that she had took a hit for him and thus getting a scar. Even though she had them littered across her body (a sign of a tough kunoichi) it bothered him that he was the cause of that particular one.

"Why are you pouting, Princess?" Her chirpy voice broke him out of his reverie.

He didn't remember taking a seat across her. Her chocolate orbs tinted mischievous. A smiled bloomed across her face, making her all the more pretty. His frown lessened but he twitched at the nickname. She had finished meditating.

"I wasn't pouting." He reached for the leaf that was tangled in her hair. The softness reminded him of one of his favorite paintbrushes.

"Oh, I forgot I took my hair down. I had a headache earlier." Knew it.

"It's gotten pretty long" He muttered playing with an end.

"Yeah, it's probably longer than yours!" She said triumphantly.

"No, it's not."

"Yeah it is."

"No it's not." It went on like that, until she summoned a tape measurer. His were two inches longer. Hid smugness lasted the whole spar.

Against popular belief, she won a lot of their spars. Not as many as he had on her, but hey whose counting. They often came to a draw. Which seemed to be the case at the moment. She was breathing heavily as she sat on this really big hammer she called "Firebolt". He was catching his breath as well. Dodging Firebolt was certainly a workout. Looking at her sweaty figure, he wondered if she notice that people thought they were a pair. Or "shipped" us, as Naurto recently explained.

He came to the conclusion that she probably did not. Her attention span was very limited to weapons and missions. She was oblivious to things that involved her, such as love. He remembered the time a waiter was flirting with her at the tea shop, but she didn't even bat an eye. It was something he respected. She wouldn't lower herself, she was confident. And that stupid teaboy was not worth a quarter of Tenten's time.

"Someone's pouting again." She sang.

"I guess I was close to winning there wasn't I?" She jibed.

"Someone's cocky today." He returned. She was beginning to pack up her stuff.

"A new tea shop opened up near that weapon shop you admire." He mentioned

"Mm, you want to grab some tea after I grab this new axe I ordered?"

"Hn." She already knew that he would come with her. He always did.

"Hiashi wants you to come by for dinner when you have the chance." He still didn't understand how they had a good relationship. It was as if she melted his ice cold soul. Guess that made two Hyuga's. Oh wait all the clan members loved her too. Thought of her as an endearing kunoichi with strong potential.

"Kay, I'll go today. Thank god, I didn't really wanted to cook today." Tenten lived by herself in a small apartment very close to the Nara residents. The team went over quite often. She was surprisingly a good cook. Her parents weren't in the picture.

The walk to the store was filled with Tenten rambling about the new attribute of the current model of the axe she was getting.

"You bought an axe last month." He told her drily.

"That was the older model! This one is supposedly much lighter with a slightly sharper edge!"

He blankly looked at her. She was much too addicted to sharp things.

Just as she was about to start arguing, she spotted someone.

"SAKURAA! HEYY!" She jogged towards the pinkette.

"TENNIE" What a stupid nickname. He trailed behind her.

"Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in forever. Did you hear about the new teashop that just opened?" Sakura rambled.

As the two girls quickly caught up, he realized that Sakura was with her teammates. Sasuke spiky hair and casual clothes gave him a nod of his head. Neji nodded back. His attention was quickly thrown to the ball of sunshine that was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Dattebayo! I haven't seen you in forever Neji!"

"I saw you three days ago." He stated.

"That was ages a go man!" He quickly grabbed Neji in an obvious manner.

"So did you give what I said a thought?" He whispered dramatically.

"Naruto" He warned, "Same as I told you before".

"Sureee" He said with a sneaky smile and a wink. Neji's eye twitched.

"Mmmm so since were both going to the teashop lets go together! And plus, Naruto told me he was running low on his Kunai stash. So it's best we went together." Sakura pushed her short hair to the side and smiled.

"Ugh, but teashop Sakura? We should go get Ichhiraku instead." He whined.

The scary look Sakura sent him, shut him up for the rest of the walk.

The positive gleam that Tenten sported as she practically ran into the weapon shop, made Neji smile. Her eyes dazzled as she looked at the showcase of new weapons that recently came in.

"Ah, Tenten-chan! It's good to see you! You're orders in the back, let me grab it for you." A boy that looked the same age as them, with green eyes and brown hair, smiled dazzlingly at Tenten.

"Yay. Thank you Tachi-San" It wasn't the same old geezer that usually worked the shop. He frowned annoyed. Tenten looked happy.

"Oh he's cute, he's not the same guy that's usually here though." Sakura pondered. The other boys were looking at a set of kunai.

"Yeah, it's Oji-chan nephew. He went to go visit his daughter in Suna this month. Tachi-San is just filling in for him, until he comes back." She smiled leaning over the counter to look at a sword in on the shelf behind the counter.

"Ah, so you like my masterpiece Tenten-Chan?" Tachi came back holding a package out to Tenten.

"You made that! It's beautiful!" She was practically drooling over the sword.

"Yup, it's made out of this piece of mountain. Really light material, very fast" Neji kept a blank face, but his annoyance was building.

"Someone looks jelly" Naruto had made his way to the counter holding a bundle of kunai in his hands dangerously. Not as dangerously as the look he received from Neji.

"What if this is a ploy to make you jealous" He whispered. No, that couldn't be. Tenten was only being friendly because he was the weapon gatekeeper. And plus she wasn't interested in Neji, to make him jealous. Not that Neji cared.

"Oh, um sir, here put those on the table and I'll wrap it up _safely_ for you" He looked at Naruto's bundle warily.

"Bye Bye Tenten-Chan, come test out my sword when you have the chance" Tachi hollered as they exit the store.

"Sounds good! See you!" She said. Neji's, teeth grated against each other as he looked venomously back at the shop. He wasn't jealous. He couldn't be.

The drinks at the teashop were good. Still the warm lotus tea did nothing to ease his cold angry heart. Tenten kept stealing sips of his tea and that didn't quite help the anything. The group was departing their separate way when Sasuke stopped him.

"The dobe is stupid, but he's not blind. Reverse situation isn't it?" Sasuke quickly gave him a nod and left with the rest of his teammates. Neji was dumbfounded.

"What did Sasuke say?" Tenten tilted her head up to him. Her eyes curious.

"Nothing"

"Hn" Oh the roles were so reverse. They walked the rest of the way to Hyuga Compound in a comfortable silence. And Neji couldn't help but wonder what the rest of the world would think if they realized that it was not Tenten, but Neji who had a school girl crush.

 _Meanwhile just a couple blocks away._

Sasuke's hand was filled with groceries as he walked home. _"Well that's a good step for my favourite ship"_ He mused.

 **Author Note: Lots of fluff, and crack. Nejiten is my fav. Should I add more chapter or keep it a oneshot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tenten sighed.

Eating at the Hyuga compound was one of her favourite things to do. Sure the lot of them could be heartless bastards, but the food was always divine.

Currently, one of the servants was pushing another plate of fish at her.

"Aki-Chan, I couldn't possibly eat another bite, but thank you. Oh and can you please let Kanna-San and the others know it was all very delicious." She said with a smile.

Aki beamed at her and cleared up her dishes swiftly and wordlessly. Tenten gave her thanks as the other girl walked away.

To her right side, Neji was quietly drinking his tea. Dinner had been a pleasant affair. She had made idle chit chat to the questioning Hyuga's about her opinions on the deadliest weapons. Their curiosity and acknowledgment of her obvious expertise always made her smile. The only downside, Hinata was out on a mission. Hiashi and his youngest daughter were at the end of the table talking politics with a few others. They had exchanged pleasantries' with her when she sat down.

She took a sip of her own tea, humming slightly.

Seeing team 7 had got her in an amiable mood. It was good to see Naruto and Sakura so happy. Funny how it all came down to the brooding boy named Sasuke. It must be the warm weather that had everyone in good spirits. Even Sasuke seemed to be in a good mood. Thinking of brooding boys, she looked over at her own.

Neji had been quite out of it since they left the weapons shop and she had no idea why. She briefly wondered if it had something to do with Sasuke. They didn't quite get along back in their genin days.

She lightly tapped his leg.

Pearl white eyes snapped towards her.

"Someone's jumpy today." She laughed.

Neji pale cheeks hint the littlest of colour. Her grin stretched across her face.

"Are you done? I'll walk you home."

If she didn't know him so well, she wouldn't have notice how flustered he was. It was one of the perks of being his best friends. She loved getting underneath his skin.

Just as she was rising out of her seat, the clear baritone of Hiashi Hyuga halted her.

"Tenten leaving so soon? I wanted to speak to you privately before you left. Aki, fetch some of Tenten favourite sweets. We'll speak outside?" His voice cut across the room faster than a knife.

Tenten brain went into overdrive. Did she do something? Prank any of the Hyugas? Broke any of their antiques? Nope, she couldn't think of anything she might have done _recently_ to cause the clan leader to want to speak to her privately. Sure she spoke to him in rooms with other witnesses, but rarely did they ever speak in private.

She smiled expertly, hiding any worry. She was a brave ninja after all.

"Yes, of-"

"Privately?"Neji cut her off quickly.

She suddenly remembered there were people around. The other clan members were all quiet, but their eyes were filled with interest. Hanabi's face was cool and bored as she pushed around her rice. It was Neji, who surprised her. His jaw was tight and his face cold. Wait, a brooding, over protective Neji? Why was she surprised?

"I'm sorry Neji, I didn't think that Tenten needed to be escorted by you everywhere she went." Hiashi tone was clipped and challenging. He raised an eyebrow at Neji and she couldn't help but hold back a shiver. Neji stood still.

"I'm sure-"

"It is a nice night for a walk. And Neji wasn't there a scroll you wanted me to read? How about you go get it and then I'll be able to read it tonight?" She interrupted.

Her hand touched his elbow to placate him.

She glanced at his eyes. Being partners for so long, they were able to understand one another by their expression. She knew he was only trying to look out for her, but she was sure she could deal with this by herself. What did he think of her? A girl that needed his manly assistances every crook and nanny? No, she got this. If she could deal with one cold Hyuga for most of her teenage life, she could deal with the uncle.

She got up and gave Neji's shoulder a squeeze. He was way too tense and his mouth was thin. The look on his face made her stomach twist. She chased that feeling away. Getting nervous off of him, she thought, would not do her any good.

She looked up and smiled at Hiashi.

Leaving her best friend behind.

* * *

The cool evening air caressed Tenten's skin, spreading little tingles up her neck. The breeze ruffled across the courtyard flowers. She could see the Hydrangeas sparkling from being recently watered.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't even a little nervous.

Hiashi Hyuga was a stern man. She respected his power but she still thought that he was kind of a dick. His once harshness towards Hinata's timid nature caused for some distaste. Of course now it was all under the bridge.

"Hinata's been gone for quite some time, hasn't she?" Might as well start the ball rolling, she thought.

"Yes her and her team have headed to Sunagakure, if I remember correctly." The sun was just setting and everything around them had a golden hue to it.

He paused.

"Speaking of Hinata, it seems her interest of Naruto is mutual." She couldn't help but laugh. She forgot how much of a gossip he could be.

"Yes, but it seems like he won't ever admit his feelings. And she's just as oblivious as him." She said in between giggles. Hiashi shook his head at her.

"Would you care for a wager, Miss Tenten?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow, "Go on." She always had a bad habit of gambling.

"I bet that they will not marry for five more years." That surprised her.

"Uh correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought you disapproved of Naruto and was going to try to arrange marry her one of these days." She bluntly stated. She looked into his calm eyes.

"Do you believe in fate?" Was he going nuts?

"I-I suppose I do." She stuttered out. He was being quite philosophical.

"Hmm. Things happen in this world for a reason. Good or bad, lessons are learned." He was staring out at the sky now.

"I've been proven wrong by that boy and if things go the way they go. I will not be the one to stop it. _Much._ " He added.

Woah.

There's a lot of growth happening here.

"It looks like you thought things through, but I think you have put too little faith on their timing."

"Fate usually takes time."

She shook her head, "They will definitely get together sooner. Probably before the next two years."

"It took them quite long to even speak casually." He pointed out.

"Yes, but that was all Hinata. You forget, Naruto is a rash idiot. I'm positive he'll be asking you for her hand in marriage sooner than later." She quipped.

He chucked a sound as rare as one on Neji's laughs.

"I don't think so."

"What's the wage?" She smiled daringly at him. Hiashi's eyes twinkled as if she just walked into his trap.

"If you win, I'll grant you anything within my power."

"Anything?" She said skeptically.

"Yes anything, but if I win, you let me marry you into the Hyuga family." Getting anything she want was awesome, she could get him to finance her very own weapons store for her. And she- Wait a second.

"WHAT! MARRY WHO NOW?!" Her voice went to a level of squeakiness that reminded Hiashi of a baby duck.

"Now now Tenten, let's not get hysterical." He taunted.

Aki, was walking towards them. She has a tray in her hands and a picnic blanket. The beautiful servant smiled and handed them both a cup of tea as well as a plate of assorted mochi. She tossed down the grey blanket on the grass. Tenten barely got out a thank you before Aki bowed and left.

She looked down at the sweets. They were of course her favourite.

Hiashi gestured her to sit down.

"Yo-u said something, marry-Hyuga." She couldn't get a proper sentence out and she knew her face was red.

Hiashi looked amused as ever as he sipped his tea.

"Well many ninjas in our compound are looking for marriage. And you Tenten are a marvelous kunoichi. I'm sure any of them would be ecstatic to wed you." He said a matter of fact.

She ignored the compliment and thought deeply for a minute. Hiashi was the type to meddle, especially when it came down to his clan. She couldn't help but think he was crazy. She was clanless kunoichi, there wouldn't be any negotiations out of her marriage that would be beneficial.

Sure she was awesome, but she felt as if there was another plan within this bet. There was much to consider and for some reason she thought of Neji. He probably be very upset at her if she agreed to something as ridiculous as this, but then again she was ninety-five percent certain that Naruto would confess his love in at least a year.

She looked at the clan leader, once more. He was observing her. His eyes were challenging.

"Deal." She had her cards and all she could do now was gamble.

He handed her the plate of mochi.

"Good." He sound as if he already won.

She turned to see him pluck a beautiful flower up. It was a red fire lily. God, the Hyuga's gardening game were top notch.

He gently came close enough to put the delicate flower in her hair, behind one of her buns. She had put her hair back up for her spar earlier today. She marveled the idea of how it would look if her hair was down.

Hiashi eyes sparkled and a smiled tugged at his lips. She saw that look before and god should she be worried.

* * *

Quite quickly after that, Tenten was whisked away by a very annoyed Neji.

Hiashi sat back at his desk. He had played a bit of a game today.

He couldn't help but want to meddle, Naruto and Hinata were just getting so _boring._ And he saw the looks Neji would give Tenten when she wasn't looking. They may not know it, but they were basically already a couple.

All they needed was a push. And he was there to give it to them.

He couldn't wait to see his nephew's face when he finds out about the bet.

And plus, Tenten would make a lovely daughter in law.

 **Author's Note**

 **And we now have a plot- kind of. Thanks for all the support #illtrybetter,**


	3. Chapter 3

Words could not describe the foul mood he was in this morning. Neji pushed his eggs around, glaring at his plate

Breakfast was just him and Hanabi. The young girl had taken to a silence when he started muttering curses at Aki for his tea being lukewarm. She knew it was best to just let him be when he was annoyed. Not that he was annoyed. He was just mildly irritated. His uncle was not joining them either, something about business that needed attending.

He'd probably went to go send _Tenten_ a bouquet of fire lilies.

He remembered the unsettling feeling when he came out to see his Uncle put the delicate flower on Tenten's hair.

Tucked in one of her buns, the red lily reflected embers across her big brown eyes in the evening light. He had to suck in a breath. Then he remembered who was close enough to put the stupid flower in her hair. He was practically seething when he dragged her away from the man.

What was his uncle even thinking? Was he trying to get Neji jealous? Not that he was, of course. Okay, maybe a little bit.

It was his teammate for fuck sakes! They went through a warfront together. Best friend didn't due her justice. She was far more important.

And his uncle! He was and old man! Was he trying to court her? It just didn't make any sense.

"Neji"

It didn't help that Tenten was quiet when he walked her home. She was dazed and sleepy. She yawned so much, it was a wonder he didn't have to carry her to bed. A bed where she would be sprawled out on, with her hair down and- what nope! He was not a pervert. He took a deep breath in.

"Neji"

Tenten is a well-respected ninja. He did not need to entertain any dishonourable thoughts. Especially ones that involve her silky skin that had constellations of little freckles all over, her deep brown eyes that knew him like the back of her hand, or the way sweat would run down her neck and then down to the valley of her-ack.

He slammed his head down onto the table. Why did she have to be so naturally hot!

"Dude…"

"What." He blubbered out, his head still on the table.

A bit of shuffling and then his head was lifted roughly up to be eye level with Hanabi. His little cousin gave him a look of exasperation.

"First of all, you're scaring away all of the servants with your mood swings. Is it like, your time of the month?" He shook away her small hands. A frown tugged at his lips. He forgot how annoying pre-teens were.

"I am not -"

"Secondly, what is going on with you? You're acting like a crazy lovesick fool. Is Hinata contagious or something?" She flicked his nose. Well she couldn't flick his forehead now could she?

"Don't give me that look, mister." He relaxed his affronted expression as he rubbed his nose.

"I am no lovesick fool and I have certainly not been acting like Lady Hinata." How rude. He could control his emotions better than Hinata could. He was definitely not blushing at Tenten every second.

"Please, she pokes her fingers and blushes and you apparently try to murder everything in your path. Maybe different actions, but totally the same reasons." She said a matter of fact.

"I am not in love with Naruto." He rolled his eyes.

"That's actually debateable, but that's not who I meant." She said with a wicked gleam.

Oh.

Wow. Did Hanabi think he was in love with her just like Sasuke did? Or did she thought of them as an OTP like Naruto. Wait- what did she say about him and Naruto. She frowned at the devilish girl in front of him. He would poke out both his eyes before he became Hinata's love rival.

He glared daggers at her.

"I am not in love with Tenten." The sharp tone could cut a tree.

She didn't even look fazed. If anything her grin got more deadly. He was instantly reminded of her father.

"I never mention Tenten did I?" He swallowed hard.

Cat got the canary.

"Now you can hide it as much as you want and you can keep letting people think it's Tenten with the crush. But do you really think she won't find out about you?" She narrowed her colourless eyes at him.

"I mean how do you know for sure that she doesn't even know now?" She whispered tauntingly.

Neji took in a harsh breath. She couldn't know. It would ruin everything.

Hanabi raised herself up slowly. Her malicious expression turning innocent in seconds.

"And as a loving hint from your cutest cousin," She tossed her hair over her shoulder. He was still reeling from her earlier comments. Kami this girl. How was she related to the angel like Hinata?

She stopped next to his ear.

"Father has a list of all the Hyuga suitors that want to marry Tenten. Now knowing father he wouldn't manipulate her into any marriage contracts. _Or would he?"_ His chest felt as if someone threw a steel ball at it.

Hanabi backed away with a childlike expression.

"Anyways, later Neji-nii!" And off she skipped away with a Cheshire smile.

Leaving the storm she started, behind her.

Authors note: Forgive me, I have an awful case of writers block on this story and a whole lot of things have been happening it's been stressful for me personally, so I know this chapter is way overdue. I actually wrote this chapter right after the last one and was going to add another nejiten scene but I cannot seem to figure how I want Neji to approach this. I never read author notes but if you're still reading thanks and I really appreciate the reviews, they always make my day and helps me envision more ideas. Let me know what you guys think of the development. Hope you have a non shitty day. ~Sunflowergirl


End file.
